Em Cada Amanhecer
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Duo se fere gravemente em uma missão e Heero se culpa pelo ocorrido. COMPLETA revisada


**Fic Shonen-Ai (h/h)**

Música: Em Cada Amanhecer, Fábio Jr.  
  
Em cada amanhecer  
  
Quando a noite traz o silêncio Estou sozinho então eu penso Como fui deixar, Você se afastar de mim  
  
Heero estava olhando para a lua da janela de seu quarto, seu rosto antes inexpressivo agora mostrava uma tristeza tão grande que só de olhar qualquer um poderia a sentir atingindo sua alma e seu coração em cheio... Seus pensamentos eram todos direcionados a uma só pessoa, um certo americano: - Duo.. por que você fez aquilo? – disse num sussurro quase inaudível de tão baixo. Agora sua mente voltou ao passado, exatamente na parte onde o seu mundo tinha parado, provavelmente pra nunca mais voltar a caminhar..  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
- Duo, não sai de perto de mim, não sabemos o que exatamente essa "fábrica" tá "fabricando". – Heero andava num ritmo rápido, encostado na parede, ocultando-se na escuridão que a falta de iluminação fazia. Atrás dele vinha Duo, que já não agüentava mais ouvir aquela voz fria vinda de seu amante, tá certo que estavam numa missão, mas isso não era desculpa pra ficar tratando ele desse jeito frio, como se Duo não tivesse valor algum ao japonês.. - Tá Heero, já entendi! – respondeu a "ordem" do soldado perfeito num tom seco, que não combinava nada com a sua personalidade sempre tão alegre e simpática, o que assustou Heero, fazia tempo que não ouvia seu amante falando nesse tom. - Qual é o problema, Duo? - Hn! Ainda pergunta. – de novo usou um tom seco, mas dessa vez acompanhado de um pouco de sarcasmo. – Heero eu vou dar uma olhada por lá, se nos separarmos tenho certeza de que essa missão será completa rapidamente. – falando isso nem deu tempo do ex-piloto do Wing Zero processar o que disse, já havia sumido indo em uma direção que o japonês não sabia especificar. Heero ficou um bom tempo olhando o lugar em que antes o americano estava, até que se deu conta de que não estava ali de brincadeira e que tinha uma missão a cumprir, por isso deu de ombros, mesmo que em seu intimo alguma coisa lhe dizia pra ir atrás do outro ex-piloto.  
  
---- Fim do Flashback ----  
  
Depois disso Heero não saberia dizer o que realmente aconteceu, tudo foi tão rápido e tão surpreendente que parecia um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. - Por que não fui atrás de você?? Por que deixe você se afastar??? Agora você está aí e eu sou o culpado!!! Ahh, Duo.....por que?? – estas eram as perguntas que passavam em sua mente, mas logo foram esquecidas pois uma nova lembrança voltou... - Logo depois que você saiu de perto de mim, eu corri em direção a suposta sala principal da fábrica, encontrando lá, no lugar da sala, um hangar cheio de MS e até com alguns MD, isto não me surpreendeu, já que no e-mail do Dr. J estava falando que aquela fábrica provavelmente estava produzindo MS, por isso estávamos lá.. quando ia explodir todos os Mobile Suits, um alarme começou a tocar.. – Heero para de falar, não sabia por que estava se lembrando disso, e muito menos sabia por que estava falando seus pensamentos em voz alta.... mas sabia que isso, de alguma forma, dava um alivio, pelo menos um pouco daquela dor que estava sentindo desde daquela maldita missão. Uma dor que o estava matando aos poucos... balançou a cabeça em uma forma de tirar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim continuou a falar, parecia que seu corpo e seu coração resolveram se rebelar contra sua mente e seus raciocínios lógicos. – Eu não sei quem acionou o alarme, mas sei que não foi você, afinal sua habilidade principal não é essa? Entrar em qualquer lugar sem ser pego?? Eu sei que você não teve culpa de nada... mas também não sei quem possa ter acionado aquele maldito alarme, mas o que aconteceu a seguir me deixou angustiado. Do lado de fora da fábrica estava um caos, até parecia que a fábrica tinha sofrido um ataque.. mas não era isso, você foi descoberto, quando estava fugindo da fábrica, essa era uma missão e não importava o que tinha acontecido pro alarme disparar, mas você sabia que tinha que sair dali rápido, eu vi pela tela do MS em que estava, a sua distinta silhueta, você estava correndo em direção ao ponto de encontro que eu havia lhe falado se alguma coisa saísse diferente de meu plano original...  
  
Vejo a vida passar sem graça No vazio dessa casa Fico a imaginar, Você parece estar aqui  
  
Heero levou sua mão até o peito, estranhamente seu peito estava doendo, era como se seu coração estivesse sendo comprimido por uma mão de ferro..mas mesmo assim continuou a falar como se estivesse conversando com seu querido baka trançado. - É, você estava seguindo pra lá. Se eu ao menos soubesse o que aconteceria depois, teria feito de tudo pra te impedir... – as lembranças voltaram mais fortes, e o pior parecia que as estava vivendo naquele exato momento. Heero pode ver e sentir o que viu e sentiu exatamente no momento em que Duo foi atingindo por umas seis balas, uma atrás da outra, sem cessar.. seis balas que fez o soldado perfeito enlouquecer de raiva e ódio, em sua mente só tinha uma palavra, um único pensamento: Vingança. Pura e simplesmente isso, vingança. E foi com isso em mente que Heero começou a explodir toda a fábrica, fazendo com que só sobrasse cinzas da fábrica de MS. Depois de acabar com tudo, Heero desceu do Mobile Suit em que estava e correu em direção ao corpo inerte do americano.. não queria aceitar que Duo havia morrido, ele não tinha morrido, não podia crer nisso, Duo era o Deus da Morte, o Shinigami, não era?? Então, ele não pode morrer, não pode... Quando chegou em frente a Duo, o japonês não sabia o que fazer, não queria chegar perto e descobrir que o SEU Duo, o SEU Shinigami, havia morrido e o deixado só....mas como ia saber se ele estava vivo sem chegar mais perto?? E foi com o máximo de esperança e coragem que conseguiu juntar, que Heero se aproximou de seu amante, pegando em seu pulso e..... constatando que o coração de seu baka ainda batia.. mais rápido que conseguia Heero pegou o americano nos braços e correu em direção ao hospital mais próximo. A vida de Duo dependia disso, dele chegar a tempo sim ou não... E por todos os deuses, ele havia conseguido chegar a tempo...e assim que os enfermeiros e médicos viram o estado lastimável do americano correram com ele para a sala de operações, mas... Alguma coisa havia dado errado, os médicos falaram que não tinha mais jeito, Duo estava confinado a morte... eles lhe perguntaram se ele queria deixar o americano no estado em que estava (estado vegetativo) ou preferia aliviar o sofrimento dele, e desligar os fios. Logicamente que Heero recusou energeticamente desligar os aparelhos que mantinham o americano vivo... agora ele se encontrava lá, naquele hospital, sendo mantido por aparelhos. E eu estou aqui sozinho, nessa casa, na nossa casa, e eu sei que você está do meu lado... me desculpa Duo se não consigo ir àquele hospital lhe visitar, mas prometo que eu vou...só me dê um tempo, por favor... Uma brisa do nada passa por Heero, acariciando seu rosto de leve, fazendo com que esse soltasse um leve sorriso, agora tinha certeza que Duo lhe compreendia, isso aliviou sua alma já tão atormentada.... E eu continuo com a minha vida...a minha vida sem graça sem a sua presença.  
  
Pode ser que eu esteja sonhando demais Só eu sei quanta falta você me faz  
  
- Quatre ligou de novo Duo. Acho que ele continua preocupado... Não posso culpá-lo, afinal eu não apareço e muito menos dou alguma noticia, ele realmente é um doce de pessoa. Mas eu não quero que ele fique preocupado. Heero continuava a falar com Duo, ele sabia que de alguma forma Duo o podia ouvir. - Apesar de tudo, Quatre não entende, ele não tem noção do que é viver sem você, que para mim é como se fosse tudo, a minha vida, o meu ar, os meus sonhos e meu amor, sem você eu não sou nada. Sabe que eu já até tentei explicar isso pra ele? – pergunta Heero, deitando-se na cama de casal que divide com Duo. – É, eu tentei mas acho que ele não entendeu. Eu vi no olhar dele que ele não entendeu, quero dizer, ele sabe o que é ter um alguém, afinal ele tem o Trowa, mas é diferente, pois Trowa está com ele, ele pode sentir Trowa, ele pode ouvi-lo (mesmo que isso seja difícil, já que ele quase nunca fala), ele pode olhá-lo sem que seja através de lembranças... eu vi pelos olhos dele que ele provavelmente estava achando que eu estava sonhando demais, que você, infelizmente, não tinha como voltar pra mim.... Mas eu te digo que não estou sonhando demais, sei que você vai voltar pra mim, você prometeu! Heero fecha os olhos ao sentir um perfume no ar - É o seu perfume.. você está aqui? A única resposta que Heero tem é a sensação de ser abraçado, mas não tem tempo pra sentir essa sensação boa, quente e reconfortante direito, pois logo cai no sono.. já fazia um tempo que não dormia direito e dessa vez, tinha certeza que conseguiria.  
  
Eu me rendo Não dá pra te esquecer Sei que estou te perdendo Em cada amanhecer  
  
- Já se passou um ano Duo, faz um ano que eu quase te perdi. Eu não agüento mais, juro que tentei te esquecer (mesmo que não fosse isso que eu queria), mas é impossível, você, de alguma forma, está gravado em minha mente, em meu coração e em minha alma....não dá, não tem jeito de eu te esquecer. Por isso, eu me rendo, desisto de te esquecer, pois não quero e nem posso. Sabe por que? Por que eu te amo. E isso é tudo. Heero sorri, como poucas vezes tinha feito. E esses raros sorrisos eram todos dedicados a só uma pessoa, a pessoa que ele mais ama, a Duo Maxwell, o dono total de seu coração e de sua alma. Ele sorri por que finalmente pode dizer o que sempre quis dizer ao americano e nunca pôde. Seu coração estava um pouco aliviado, mas junto com a sensação de alivio venho um sentimento de culpa e tristeza. Culpa por nunca ter tido coragem de dizer isso diretamente ao amado. E de tristeza por talvez nunca poder dizer isso a ele. - Eu sinceramente não quero desistir, mas sei que estou te perdendo, a cada dia as chances de você acordar diminuem. Eu sei que estou te perdendo. Mas não vou deixar que te matem, isso não seria digno do Deus da Morte, né?! Eu, mesmo sabendo que você quase não tem mais chance de voltar, não vou deixar que tirem você de mim, mesmo que em cada amanhecer a minha esperança acabe...que em cada amanhecer eu estou te perdendo...que em cada amanhecer as possibilidades de te ver sorrindo de novo, daquele mesmo jeito que você me sorria, estejam sumindo uma por uma.... O sorriso de Heero se torna um sorriso triste, um sorriso refletindo o que estava dentro da sua alma. - Não.. não vou desistir... se você tiver que morrer vai ser naturalmente, por que você escolheu isso e não eu, mas juro que o dia que seu coração parar, o meu também parara e eu te seguirei pelo resto da eternidade, e prometo mais: dessa vez não deixarei você se afastar de mim.  
  
Vou vivendo Do pouco que ainda restou Desse amor....  
  
- Duo, mais dois anos se passaram, e você ainda não acordou.. por que demora tanto?? Sei que você acha que estou vivendo.... mas a verdade é que não estou. Só estou "vivendo" do pouco que restou do nosso amor. Minto. Não restou pouco, ainda tenho muito amor pra te dar, tenho forças pra viver até o fim da minha vida te amando, por isso quando você voltar, não se preocupe por que eu ainda vou estar aqui te esperando, com o mesmo amor que eu sentia por você há mais de três anos, o mesmo amor que nunca vai sair do meu coração, pois todos os sentimentos que tenho são todos para ti, minha esperança, meu carinho, minha amizade, minha confiança e acima de tudo o meu amor. Eles são todos seus, e é claro, o meu sorriso também é seu, sei que quase nunca sorrio, mas quando o faço eles são totalmente dedicados para ti, pode ter certeza, eu nunca sorri e nem vou sorrir para outra pessoa que não seja você. Eu te amo, e sempre te amarei, Duo.  
  
2 anos depois   
  
Heero olha para o corpo do americano que estava deitado na mesma cama há anos, e sorri. Logo depois se aproxima mais da cama, e puxa uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de seu Duo, como há muito não fazia... era a primeira vez que ia ao hospital em dois anos, demorou todo esse tempo pra poder ter coragem novamente de voltar aqui, não gostava de ir e ver que ele ainda não tinha acordado, doía demais, era tanta dor que ele achava que morreria, e sempre que ia lá, chorava. Chorava como nunca havia chorado, e nunca iria permitir que outra pessoa o visse chorar a não ser Duo. - Sabe tenho uma surpresa! – enquanto dizia isso, colocava a mão no bolso, procurando por algo. – Acho que você vai e não vai gostar – Heero retira do bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, e a levanta, olhando-a por um tempo até que volta a falar – olha, quando digo que você não vai gostar, é por que eu iria te entregar isso no dia que a gente recebeu aquele e-mail do dr. J sobre a missão, você se lembra que a gente tinha acabado de jantar e eu disse que tinha uma coisa para lhe contar? Então, era isso que eu queria te entregar, mas no exato momento em que eu ia tirar do bolso, o e-mail chegou, sabe, na hora eu fiquei até aliviado, eu estava sem coragem para fazê-lo, mas hoje eu me arrependo de ter me sentido assim... eu queria mais do que tudo ter dito não àquele e-mail, ter dito que eu tinha uma coisa muito mais importante pra fazer, mas eu não fiz e me arrependo amargamente por isso. – Heero abaixa a cabeça, mas logo depois a levanta. – Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente, ninguém vai me impedir. Heero levanta da cadeira e abre a caixinha, revelando o que tinha dentro. Eram duas alianças nem finas demais e nem grossas demais, eram feitas de ouro branco e amarelo, e cada uma tinha uma pedra de zircônio. E logo depois diz para Duo: - Quer casar comigo? Heero fica olhando um tempo para Duo, e já estava começando a desistir, quando sente um beijo, não mais simples que um leve roçar de lábios, em sua boca, ele sorri e diz: - Acho que isso é um sim, né?! Feliz coloca o anel no anelar direito do americano e logo depois coloca o outro anel no seu dedo. Se senta e diz: - Eu vou te esperar. Vou te esperar nem que seja a minha vida inteira, e pode ter certeza que quando você abrir os olhos eu vou estar do seu lado, isso é uma promessa. Ao dizer isso, Heero se aproxima mais de Duo e lhe dá um leve selinho, e fica um tempo olhando pro rosto dele, e fecha os olhos aos poucos, estava com um sono, não havia dormido a noite anterior pensando no que faria no dia seguinte...  
  
Algumas horas depois   
  
Heero abre os olhos bem devagar, estava meio sonolento ainda, mas mesmo assim se forçou a abrir os olhos. Quando os abre sorri diante da visão que tem, seu americano estava sorrindo, não mais que um leve torção de lábios, mas mesmo assim, estava sorrindo. - Bom dia, amor. – diz num tom suave e carinhoso. De repente Heero abre enormemente os olhos em surpresa. Será que ainda estava dormindo?? Será que isso era um sonho??? Não, não era, ele realmente sentiu o aperto em sua mão. - Duo..? Você fez isso mesmo? De novo. Ele sentiu de novo o aperto em sua mão direita que estava entrelaçada com a mão direita do americano. O japonês mais do que rapidamente chama os médicos, e logo depois levanta a cabeça para ver o rosto de Duo. A esperança era evidente em seu rosto.... e.....  
  
¿¿Owari??


End file.
